His Alpha
by Caz251
Summary: Harry retreats to his suite when he feels his heat and waits for his alpha.


AN: My first A/B/O fic - I hope it's okay. Written for the Dressing Room3 kink meme

Harry had retreated to his room at the manor as soon as he had started to feel the need stir within him. He could feel the need begin to thrum through his body, his heart beating erratically as his body went into overdrive.

He wanted his alpha. No, he needed his alpha. He knew though that he needed to wait, his alpha was busy. Running training exercises for the recruits and handling Kingsman missions, balancing the two tasks efficiently so that nothing was left to fall through the cracks.

Harry let out a whine to himself, as he almost ripped his suit from his body, he wanted his alpha. He could feel his body crying out for the man, begging to be filled by him to be stretched out by his alpha and driven to the edge of ecstasy.

Crawling onto the bed his fingers automatically searching for his passage, intending to try and take the edge off a bit while he waited for his alpha. He was already slick, just waiting, ready for his alpha's knot. Thoughts of his alpha's knot holding them securely together as his alpha filled him made him both moan in anticipation and whine in displeasure that his alpha wasn't there.

He seemed to wait an age, but in reality it wasn't that long at all. The door opened and Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of his alpha closing and locking the door behind him. He walked purposely towards the bed, removing his jumper shirt and tie as he did so, having kicked off his shoes when he entered the room. In his normal state Harry would have moaned at the abuse to the shoes, they should be unlaced properly, removed carefully and set to the side, in his aroused state of mind though removing the shoes had taken far too long.

Harry let out a small sigh as his alpha lent over him, crowding him into the mattress, his head leaning towards his, his alpha inhaling the scent of his pheromones before sinking his teeth into Harry's neck causing him to let out a wail of pleasure. He loved when his alpha bit him, it was always a hard and forceful bite, followed by soothing licks and kisses that always drove him into a state of hyperawareness.

Harry was impossibly hard, and his hole was slick and wanting, but his alpha was determined to take his time, he always was with their first coupling during Harry's heats, as if he was trying to gently ease Harry into the ferocity that their mating always became. His alpha was teasing him, worshipping his body with his mouth as his fingers probed at his entrance, little erotic touches that were driving him insane, he needed his alpha in him, now.

Grinding up against the fingers he let out a pleading whine as he reached out to his alpha, hoping to entice the man into filling him with something much more satisfying than his fingers. His alpha seemed to agree that it was time for something more as he began to remove the rest of his clothing, revealing more of himself to Harry.

His body was revealed to him inch by inch, and Harry drank in the sight. His alpha's muscles were taut, probably from the strain of trying to hold himself in check. His calm and composed alpha was notoriously impatient when it came to their matings, except for the first and last coupling of his heat, in which he always took his time, showing him exactly how much he cared for him, torturing himself as much as he tortured Harry.

Harry almost keened as he felt his alpha line his body up with his own. He wanted his alpha inside him now, owning him, making him his once more. Breaking him apart and then putting him back together again.

"I gave control to Nimue, we won't be disturbed." Merlin told him, "I'm going to take such good care of you."

He then thrust gently into Harry, pushing through the pliant ring of muscle and pushing forward until he was fully encased in Harry's slick heat. Harry let out a low moan as he felt his alpha enter him, his Merlin filling him. He whined as Merlin pulled out, feeling empty even though it wasn't for long, he wanted his alpha's knot. He wanted Merlin to tie them together, to fill him, to own him.


End file.
